


Fight Club

by nosequartz, orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Consensual fighting, F/F, Face Punching, HOO BOY WHERE TO START, Hardcore flirting, Masturbation, Punching, Teasing, a little bit of existential dread and identity crisis, all the fighting and choking is consensual, everyone's lesbians, minor blood/injury (split lip), stupid sexy jaspers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosequartz/pseuds/nosequartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amethyst invites Jasper to participate in an underground fight club in Little Homeworld. Worried they might think her a coward if she doesn't show, she caves in and goes to a meeting and ends up having much more fun than she anticipated.*NOT based off of the novel/movie Fight Club. It's just a club, where hot lesbians fight.
Relationships: Angel Aura Quartz/Cherry Quartz (Steven Universe), Blue Lace Agate/Lace Amethyst (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Zebra/Ocean, Zebra Jasper/Ocean Jasper (Steven Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between myself and Jasker! We both put our strengths with writing together and came up with something we both love tremendously and are proud of. Also I love writing with her so much, she's amazing and we vibe so hard and she makes everything go from great to EXCELLENT! I hope you enjoy and look forward to much, much nastier future chapters! - Nova
> 
> PS: Zee has literally destroyed us both, we're obsessed.
> 
> Follow us on twitter! @nose_quartz for me and @jaskerart for her!

“Damn, you live like this?” Amethyst looked around at the barren dirt picked free of grass, the jagged tree stumps scattered around Jasper’s den.

A permanent scowl was affixed to Jasper’s face and she leaned against heavy stone, crossing her arms. “Don’t like it, then leave. I didn’t invite you here,” she growled.

She had to force down the deep irritation and revulsion she felt from seeing Amethyst so casually enter her space, as if Jasper had never been needlessly cruel to her. Amethyst was fearless and forgiving. Jasper didn’t deserve that.

“Nah, I’m here to invite _you_ to something,” Amethyst said with a cheshire grin, pulling a pamphlet from her bra and thrusting it forward.

What was it with Crystal Gems and their love for pamphlets? Jasper had amassed a small library of them hidden under her blankets for when the boredom was too overwhelming. This one looked poorly made, with an ill-proportioned rendition of some quartzes flexing on the front of it and the phrase “FIGHT CLUB” scribbled across the top. Jasper opened it to find more bad drawings of quartzes and nothing else, and snorted with laughter despite herself.

“Fight club?” she asked, throwing the pamphlet behind her into the cave.

“Fight club! Some of the quartzes got together and decided they wanted a place and time to fight each other to help blow off steam and have fun,” Amethyst explained. “It started off really small but now there are spectators and fans that come, too! And honestly, it gets pretty nasty sometimes.” She paused, smirked, and added, “Really horny. Ha! Get it? Cuz you all have horns?”

Jasper scowled, missing the joke entirely. A deep sense of disgust weighed down on her from the mention of her horns, the green scars she could constantly see from her peripherals making her stomach churn. Anxiety quickly shifted to anger and she glared down at Amethyst with as much venom as she could muster. “I don’t want any part of your _stupid_ club. None of you could handle fighting me, anyway.”

“First of all, I don’t fight. I like to watch. Second, it’s not my club, Angel Aura runs it,” Amethyst said, crossing her arms right back at Jasper. “You know what I think? You’ve been stuck out in the woods alone for so long that you finally lost your edge. You’re afraid one of the smaller jaspers will have you pinned in five seconds flat and everyone will see how soft you are now.”

Jasper sputtered and scoffed as she struggled with her words, Amethyst watching her with the biggest shit-eating grin. Soft? _Was_ she getting soft? Of course not, Amethyst was bluffing to get what she wanted. But what if everyone did think she was afraid? What if they all knew Jasper was being invited and assumed she was a coward if she didn’t show up? Why did it even matter?

Jasper finally found her tongue and spat out, “I am _not_ soft. I could crush you right now.”

“Yeah, but you won’t. I’m not fighting you,” Amethyst said with a smirk that made Jasper want to slam her into the dirt. Her fingers twitched but she kept herself steady. “But the others will, and you’ll actually have _fun_ for once! Stop torturing yourself out here and come actually make friends.”

“I don’t _need_ friends. Just go away,” Jasper said with a huff, turning in to her cave and hoping Amethyst would take the hint.

“If you change your mind, the next meeting is in three days at sunset. Just bring the pamphlet, show someone in Little Homeworld and they’ll point you to it. Angel will be waiting for you!”

Jasper shot back to the cave opening and yelled after Amethyst, “Why will she be waiting? I’m not coming!”

Amethyst just kept walking and raised a hand in casual acknowledgement. “See you there!”

Well, fuck. She stormed back into her cave, snatched the pamphlet off the ground, and fell into her pile of blankets. Steven definitely didn’t make this, it was much uglier than his pamphlets. And no words other than “FIGHT CLUB”, only crude drawings. She flipped it over, then let it slip from her fingers with a sigh, scrubbing her face in her hands.

Why would they _want_ her there? Nobody wanted her. Nobody wanted to be around her. _That’s because you push everyone away who tries to connect. People would like to know you_. Jasper frowned and told that little internal Steven voice to shut up. She hated that it told her she deserved better. It was all useless, sentimental garbage.

Everyone she’d ever trusted had betrayed her, and she wouldn’t risk that happening again. A heavy emptiness weighed on her chest and she rolled onto her side, pulling a blanket over her head and closing her eyes.

The next day, Jasper laid at the top of her cave, steaming over her conversation with Amethyst. _Soft._ What a joke. Amethyst wouldn’t know the first thing about being a tough quartz, she didn’t have any right to decide whether Jasper was soft. Clouds passed over the sun, flying insects buzzed past, the deafening quiet of miles and miles of empty forest pressed in on her ears. It was suffocating.

The day after, she tried to occupy herself and forget all about the fight club nonsense. She stomped around her perimeter, ripping up any plants that dared to grow in her space, scaring away animals with vicious roars and snapping teeth. She hated maintaining this tiny circle she claimed as her own, but what else was she supposed to do? Just lie back and let this mud ball of a planet take over every part of her life? Sing songs and do degrading, menial tasks for _humans_? She slammed her fist into a particularly large stump and it splintered in a thousand places, tree bark and wood flinging every which way.

The little voice in the back of her head spoke up again: _Fight club._ She clucked her tongue and folded her arms, nails digging in where they rested. Ridiculous.

The third day she was antsy. Years worth of stagnant, unused energy churned beneath the surface as she imagined fighting other quartzes just as big and strong as her. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she paced in front of her cave. She could just go and peek in to see if anyone was actually expecting her. If not, she could just leave and never have to worry about it again.

It felt weak giving in to Amethyst’s taunts and accepting the invitation, but the idea of a tough group of fighting quartzes waiting for her and thinking she was too much of a coward to come was so much worse. She grumbled to herself all day, waiting for the sun to dip low in the sky. This was stupid, it was so _stupid_. But she wouldn’t let herself be seen as a soft weakling that had lost her edge.

Finally, when enough time passed that she would be on time but not too early to seem eager, she headed out to Little Homeworld.

The first face she had the misfortune to see nearly turned her around entirely. Peridot, tending to some stupid plant outside the walls. Jasper stopped dead once she recognized her, taking a step back and getting ready to turn and run when Peridot glanced her way briefly then shot back around, eyes wide.

Peridot stood and turned to face her, pointing her gardening spade and demanding, “What are _you_ doing here?”

Jasper scowled. It was too late to back out now. She brandished the pamphlet and said, “Amethyst manipulated me into coming to this. Where is it?”

Peridot scurried forward and snatched the pamphlet from her, screeching in delight. “ _You’re_ gonna join? Oh my stars, I have to see this.”

“See _what_?” Jasper snapped, not at all comforted by the shift in Peridot’s excitement.

“You finally loosening up, you big jerk,” Peridot said, throwing her tools and apron aside and jogging towards the town gate. “Hurry up, they’ve probably already started!”

Everything felt surreal, like a strange, hazy dream as she followed Peridot into the city and glanced around at all the different gems and the brightly colored buildings that towered above them. Nephrites and obsidians, agates and quartzes, pearls and citrines—all different types of gems milled about with no particular direction, in no hurry, with no regard to class or caste. They were all going about their days as if they had lived here their whole lives and never felt the crushing weight of the Diamonds’ authority.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she struggled to swallow down the nagging feeling that she didn’t belong, that any moment someone would tell her to leave. But then Peridot was turning into a building and holding the door open for her, urging her in. It was a large, square, grey concrete building that didn’t stand out at all. In fact, it looked grim compared to the candy-colored buildings surrounding it.

Jasper’s anxiety peaked as she stepped across the threshold into a stuffy warehouse filled to the ceiling with boxes and crates. Towards the back of the warehouse, she spotted a staircase next to a small office leading down below the main floor. She could hear the rumble of laughter, cheering, and grunting coming from below, and a sudden rush of giddy excitement made her fingertips tingle, the muscles in her legs twitch.

She was actually doing this. She was _actually_ doing this! She forced her face to stay neutral and followed Peridot to the landing. Before she could follow her down the stairs, a quartz opened the office door and leaned up against the frame.

“Hey, you,” she said in a deep, honeyed voice. She waved Jasper into the office and said to Peridot, “Go have fun, babe. We’ll be down in a few.”

An unexpected spike of panic seized Jasper as she watched Peridot leave without her, bounding down the stairs and abandoning her with this unknown gem. She suddenly realized just how unfamiliar everything really was for her in Little Homeworld.

Jasper slipped past the open door and sat on the chair this colorful, mystery quartz offered. She picked at her nails and tried not to stare at the intimidating protrusions jutting from the quartz’s shoulders. Soft teal skin turned to a brilliant blue and ocean green in the spikes on her shoulders, whereas the horns on her head were a mismatched pastel pink and orange. Her hair was longer than Jasper’s but sleek and smooth, and in a radiant yellow, bright as the sun.

Jasper took a moment to steel herself, then asked, “You’re Angel Aura?”

“You can call me Angel, baby,” she said with a grin as she sat back in a huge plush chair and crossed her legs, looking down her nose at Jasper in a way that made Jasper’s breath catch in her throat. “I’m just gonna go over the rules with you real fast, and then we can get you down to fight.”

“You want me to fight already?” Jasper cursed herself for the obvious anxiety in her voice. This was not the first impression she wanted to make.

“Only if you want to. Only if you’re comfortable enough,” Angel said kindly.

“Of course I’m comfortable enough. I’m not weak,” Jasper spat, trying to regain her footing.

Angel grinned wider, leaning forward slightly.

“I never said you were. That’s what you think of yourself, isn’t it? You worry about others thinking you’re weak,” she said softly.

Jasper’s blood turned to ice in her veins. She opened her mouth to respond, then stopped cold when Angel continued, gentle as ever. “This fight club is about more than proving your strength. It’s about more than winning or losing. We’re fighting because it’s fun, and I know you think it’s fun too.”

It was as if every barrier and defense Jasper had built up over a lifetime was being torn down in seconds by a gem she had only just met. She was stunned into silence, staring at Angel with wide eyes. Her brain simultaneously scrambled to find any way to save face and maintain the reputation she had so carefully constructed, and went completely blank from being called out on exactly what she was.

Angel went on, “The girls here all love to fight, and they don’t care about being the best. Hell, half the fights turn into facesitting before there can even be a winner or loser. We’re just having a good time, and you’re welcome to join.”

Amidst the internal chaos, Jasper paused to process that for a moment, her brow furrowed. “Facesitting?”

“Sex. Fucking. You know what sex is, yeah?”

Angel smirked as Jasper’s face burned, suddenly imagining Angel sitting on her face with perfect clarity and understanding.

“Yeah, I just- I didn’t know that was a thing that, uhh. Happened here,” Jasper said, her pulse in her throat.

“You don’t have to do that, of course, if you don’t want to,” Angel soothed.

Jasper bristled again in response to her concern, but knew better than to snap back this time.

Angel put a thoughtful finger to her cheek and gazed at Jasper from under golden lashes. “But stars, if you _do_ want to….” She trailed off, the brief pause suggesting endless possibilities. “No pressure, though. You can fight without anything extra, or you can choose to just watch. Either way, we’re happy to have you here.”

Rather than actually admit to herself how interested she was to see how this fight club played out, Jasper circled the words in her head, _Too late to back out now_.

She exhaled, then grumbled, “What are the rules, then?”

“Pretty basic stuff. No strikes to anyone’s gem. No weapons, no throwing other gems across the room. Try to be mindful of the audience. Most importantly, know your limits. The fight ends when one party yields. You either shout, ‘I yield!’ or you hit something three times if you can’t speak. Do not push yourself until you poof, got it?”

“Yeah,” Jasper said, “Got it. Can I just… watch for now?”

“Of course, baby,” Angel said, standing up and extending a hand. Jasper hesitated and then grabbed it, allowing herself to be pulled up. “I do hope to see you fight some time. You’d be a treat to watch.”

Jasper didn’t know what to say or how to process all this information. She was in too deep and couldn’t bow out without looking weak. But at the same time, she didn’t _want_ to leave. Every part of her that screamed she didn’t belong was dulled by the way Angel’s eyes travelled down her body, the way she bit her lip then grinned back up at her. It made her feel like she was boiling hot, melting under Angel’s gaze, but also powerful in a way she couldn’t quite explain. She felt wanted, desired in a way she hadn’t felt in many millenia.

Angel led the way down the stairs into the laughter and cheering, and Jasper was relieved to find that the basement was vast, spacious, and the stairs let out far behind the crowd so nobody noticed her arrival.

She hadn’t been expecting so many gems; the crowd looked to be at _least_ twenty spectators, maybe more. The majority of them were seated perilously close to the two quartzes that were currently grappling for dominance on the ground, huffing and laughing, growling and tumbling around.

The lighting was dim but comfortably so, with string lights around the perimeter of the ceiling and one big spotlight pointing at the fight. Huge, squishy, cushioned seats were laid out along the walls, but most were unoccupied as the fight played out. She milled behind the edge of the crowd until she was close enough to see clearly but still hidden in the shadow, then crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

A jasper with black and white stripes and a single horn on her head had a curly-haired blue agate pinned on her stomach with an arm around her throat, while the agate tried to wriggle free and kicked her legs wildly.

“You got her, Zee!” Someone in the crowd shouted and another voice called back, “Blue, get her on her back!”

Jasper wished they’d shut the fuck up and appreciate the fight without the commentary. It was distracting, and she didn’t like being distracted from the way the jasper’s muscles moved as she struggled to maintain her hold, or how the agate’s body writhed and bucked underneath her as she tried fruitlessly to flip them both over.

“Give up,” the jasper snarled, yanking her neck back further in the pit of her elbow.

A new, excited feeling leapt in Jasper’s belly watching the agate be bent so harshly at the waist, her fingers scrabbling against the floor, the other jasper’s face pressed close. She could tell from the way their arms flexed and their bodies trembled with exertion they were using all the strength they had. The agate’s breasts threatened to spill from her top as she laughed, in a way Jasper recognized as that blissful delirium that came only from being beaten mercilessly.

“If I yield,” the agate’s voice came out strained from the pressure around her throat, “Will you fuck me?”

Jasper swallowed, her fingers pressed hard against her arms where they were folded. Would she?

The crowd hooted and howled, and the jasper released the agate’s neck and slammed her face into the padded floor. “You slut. Go fuck yourself.”

“Mmh, gladly. I yield,” the agate said and the jasper rolled off of her, laying on her back and laughing.

Jasper’s shoulders relaxed a fraction and her eyes flicked between the two of them. It wasn’t as if she was disappointed it didn’t go further, she couldn’t be interested in _that_. She just wanted to see them fight more, that was all. She watched as the jasper affectionately smacked the agate’s thigh and couldn’t help but imagine where else that hand might have gone.

“Hey.” A voice right next to Jasper made her nearly dissipate from being so violently yanked back to reality.

Her head snapped around and she was face to face with another jasper, but this one she recognized immediately with a deep, sinking feeling. She was the one Jasper had fused with. The one she forced to fight in her losing battles, who she tossed around and treated like an animal. The one who fled after all her poor treatment and left Jasper in a dusty crater to finally suffer the consequences for her rash decisions, and rightly so. She knew what she did was wrong, and she paid dearly for it.

Seeing her now was jarring. Why did she want to talk to her after all that? Jasper thought she would be upset or angry, but she didn’t seem bothered at all. Maybe she didn’t realize it was her.

“Are you having fun?” she asked, completely unperturbed.

“Yeah, I uh-- That jasper was... something,” Jasper said, trying not to look her in the eye.

“Heh, yeah. That’s Zebra, Zee for short. We live together. I’m Ocean, by the way,” she said with a disarming, warm smile.

“We’ve met,” Jasper said, her heart thundering in chest as she prepared to confess. She had spent a lot of time thinking about what had happened after seeing Ocean the day they were all healed. How she’d used those gems, how she took out her anger on them. It was unforgivable.

“Oh, you mean when you fused with me? What was that like for you?” Ocean’s genuine curiosity knocked the wind out of Jasper for a moment.

“Wait, you knew?” Jasper spluttered. How could she be _okay_ with that?

“Yeah, dude. We all had our stories pieced together with the help of Steven and Amethyst and Pearl. I’m not like, mad at you,” she added, shifting slightly so that their shoulders bumped together. “I don’t have any strong memories from that time, but I remember a moment of pain that wasn’t my own. A deep sadness that honestly bums me out if I think about it too much. That was you. You were sad and scared and I felt that. No hard feelings.”

Jasper bit the inside of her cheek, feeling awkward and exposed. They all knew how fusion worked, there wasn’t any use in trying to deny the feelings Ocean experienced through her. There was so much she wanted to say but felt like it would all come up short, so she stared at the wall across the room and stayed silent.

Ocean brought a gentle hand to her arm and slid their hands together, weaving her fingers between Jasper’s and flooding her with a warmth she felt she didn’t deserve. Jasper finally looked at her again, and Ocean nodded to the corruption scar on Jasper’s upper arm pressed against her own and said, “Look, we match!”

The tension snapped and Jasper laughed, a genuine, hearty laugh that turned a couple of heads. She fought back the tears that wanted to come, determined to make it through this without breaking down. Ocean leaned on her and Jasper allowed it, still hand in hand.

Zebra finally stood up from the mats and stretched, shook out her mint hair, and barreled through the crowd towards them. She threw an arm around Ocean and planted a big kiss on her forehead. She looked at Jasper with a quirked brow and said, “Wow, can’t believe _The_ Jasper has only been here for five minutes and already stole my girl.”

“What? No-- I just,” Jasper let go of Ocean’s hand and Ocean laughed, slapping Zee’s shoulder.

Zebra grabbed Ocean’s hand and pulled her into a fiery kiss, tangling their fingers while the other arm wrapped around her waist. Plush aqua lips parted in an almost inaudible sigh, and the corners of snow white ones curved into a tiny grin as the barest hint of fang dragged over Ocean’s bottom lip. Heat knotted up in Jasper’s belly and her face flushed as the realization hit that she was actually enjoying watching them kiss more than she’d enjoyed watching the fight.

“But hey,” Zee said after breaking away with a smirk, then looking up at Jasper with glimmering eyes. “You two do make a really hot duo. I don’t mind sharing, and neither does she. It’s about time you joined us.”

“What do you mean?” Jasper chose to ignore the part about sharing anyone, despite the way it made her stomach leap. There was no possible way Zee was serious about that.

“As if we didn’t all know there was a notoriously cranky and gorgeous jasper hiding out in the woods nearby,” Zee scoffed, her crooked smile flashing sharp canines much like Jasper’s. “We’ve all heard stories, good and bad. You’re not worse than any of us, and none of us wanna be stuck alone in some shitty cave.”

“Everyone talks around here,” Ocean added, “Small town with a lot of gems means stories travel fast and far.”

Jasper barely registered another fight had broken out, feeling as if the wintry white of Zee’s charcoal-ringed eyes was a spotlight illuminating every single one of her flaws.

“My cave isn’t shitty,” she deflected with a scowl. “If you knew everything about me, you wouldn’t want me here.”

“We know you were one of the Beta gems. Fucked up what happened to you all from the start,” Zee said, and Ocean nodded in agreement. “The war wasn’t your fault. What the Diamonds did wasn’t your fault. I was one of White’s soldiers, and I fought hard against the Crystal Gem rebellion. I was ruthless. I fought for Homeworld until the very end, and I was corrupted with all the others. Do you see me moping around?”

“No, but--”

“But nothing, Jasper,” Zee cut her off and grabbed her shoulders. “Blue Lace is a fucking agate. Angel used to _train_ agates. We all chose to change. You aren’t at fault for how your life started, and you might have made some bad choices along the way, but you can choose to make it better _now_. Don’t you want that?” She glared at her with an intensity that almost made Jasper want to believe every word.

“I don’t deserve it,” Jasper said honestly, already resigned to what she knew was the truth. She wanted it, of course she did, but she just couldn’t see how she deserved another chance.

Zebra narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Hey, listen. Once those two are done,” she nodded towards the two quartzes struggling against the wall behind her. “Fight me. You think you’re so terrible, you can’t have fun? Fuck that.”

Memories of the agate and Zee’s fight flashed through Jasper’s mind. The way her striped, muscular arm locked around the agate’s throat, how the agate fought and struggled against Zee with all her strength, how her face was smashed to the ground in a brutal display of Zee’s dominance.

Fierce heat gripped Jasper’s insides and roiled in anticipation, but she scoffed in an attempt to seem unaffected. “You wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

“Ooh, I love a challenge. You’re not afraid of losing, are you?” Zee teased.

“To you? Absolutely not,” Jasper shot back.

Zee laughed, sharp teeth glinting in the low light. “Of course not, you’d _love_ to lose to me.”

“That is _not_ what I meant--”

“Sure it’s not,” Zee said, leering at her with half-lidded eyes.

Jasper wanted to scream in rage and laugh at the same time, but then the crowd cheered loudly and she looked over to see a fancy amethyst with swirled skin pressed against the wall by another jasper, one she recognized with a flutter of anxiety as Biggs. They were locked together, one of the amethyst’s legs hitched up onto Biggs’s hip, tongue and teeth wound up in a messy kiss that looked just as forceful as the fight had been.

Suddenly Jasper’s legs were jelly, her arms weak, her stomach a mix of anxious butterflies and molten desire. She was up next. Would Zebra try to do that with her? Her knees almost buckled just thinking of being touched like that, _kissed_ like that. Would she be disappointed if she didn’t?

Zee grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the crowd with all the determined force of a soldier on the battlefield. Jasper stumbled forward, feeling as if her mind and body were disconnected, and she couldn’t stop herself from being tugged along.

“Alright, you two go fuck somewhere else. New girl wants to play,” Zee announced as she pushed through the crowd.

A fresh wave of whistles and hollers burst from the crowd as Jasper was pulled into the spotlight with Zee, all eyes on them. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes darted around nervously as she felt the immense pressure to prove herself. Her gaze landed on Peridot, seated next to Amethyst, who was whispering something to the renegade Pearl.

Pearl was staring at her in shock until they made direct eye contact for just a moment. She jumped and quickly turned away to whisper back to Amethyst, her hands fidgeting in her lap. _You don’t belong here,_ flashed across Jasper’s mind again with a twisting lurch in her gut. She forced her eyes back to Zee and clenched her fists, widening her stance. Claws dug into her palms as she tried to focus her churning, anxious energy into what was to come.

“You remember the rules, yeah?” Zee asked, swatting the other two quartzes out of the spotlight. “No hitting my gem, be mindful of the crowd, and yield once you can’t take anymore.”

Someone in the crowd went, “Oop!” and then stifled a giggle, but the rest were dead silent, tension thick in the air as they awaited her next move. The corners of Zee’s lips turned up in a haughty grin as she faced Jasper and sized her up.

“Just hit me,” Jasper snarled. “You can have the first.”

Zebra raised an eyebrow and strode forward, her eyes alight with a furious excitement. She hovered perilously close to Jasper’s face, nose to nose, chest to chest. They shared the same breath, and Jasper could feel the warmth radiating from her body. Those eyes were hypnotic, staring far too deeply into hers from under thick lashes.

Jasper clenched her jaw, the anticipation building and becoming unbearable. “What, scared you’ll hurt me?” she said, trying to goad her into action.

“Scared I won’t?” Zee murmured, drawing ever closer.

Jasper’s breath caught and Zee’s lips pressed against her gem in a firm kiss, throwing Jasper completely off balance as a burst of invigorating energy jolted through every nerve in her body and tingled up her spine. Before she had any chance to recover, a steely fist connected with her abdomen and made her double over, her vision swimming.

The crowd cheered and a swift leg struck the backs of her ankles, knocking her off her feet. Jasper landed hard on her behind with a room-shaking boom and as the initial shock wore off, instinct finally kicked in. A guttural growl tore from her throat as she launched herself forward with every ounce of power she had stored in her legs. Jasper’s shoulder slammed into Zee’s stomach with all of her weight behind her, and Zee hit the mats with a sharp exhale. Claws dug into Jasper’s bicep before she managed to tear them off and pin Zee to the ground with an iron grip around her throat.

Zebra let out a strained chuckle, and Jasper felt the low vibration of her voice under her fingertips more than she heard it. There was a glint in Zee’s eyes as her tongue slid over one of her fangs and she tilted her head back ever so slightly, welcoming the harsh press against her throat. Jasper’s breathing faltered, that liquid fire swirling low in her belly and making her think of too many things other than the fight.

Her grip weakened just enough for Zee to grab both her hands and try to grapple her way to the top. Jasper leaned forward to try to force her back down, but Zee used the angle to her advantage and rammed a knee into Jasper’s pelvis, forcing the air out of her in a choked gasp while their audience yelled in approval.

All the sharp pain and sore aches from the hits she took, the energized shouting coming from every direction, the fierce look in Zebra’s eye made chaotic energy buzz through Jasper’s body. She snapped her teeth and let out a harsh laugh as she retaliated with a brutal punch to Zee’s face, splitting her lip.

Zee laughed wildly with her and wrapped her thighs around Jasper’s waist, her knees locked against Jasper’s ribs. A swift jab to the inside of Jasper’s elbow made her lose her balance and topple onto her side, taking Zee with her. She kicked her legs at Zebra to get out from under her, but before she could flip all the way around to pick herself back up, a rough hand yanked her into place on her back.

Jasper writhed and struck out with claws and fists, wrenching herself away when Zee managed to grab her for a moment. The crowd howled in excitement and Jasper panted and huffed, desperately trying to land any hit she could. Finally, Zee caught her wrists after two particularly sloppy swings and pinned her arms down, crossed under her breasts and crushing her ribs.

Zebra beared down on her hard and Jasper wheezed, unable to get a full breath. Their faces were inches apart, their bodies pressed close and their lungs burning from heavy breaths. A droplet of blood fell from Zee’s lip and landed on Jasper’s, and a punch of dizzying heat slammed into her, almost making her gasp.

White-hot fire roared within Jasper and made her aware of every part of her that connected to Zee. Her thighs were spread wide, resting against the tops of Zee’s, leaving her at a vulnerable angle. She tried to buck her hips and gain some leverage, but Zee slammed her hips down hard, grinding against Jasper’s cunt.

A shock of pleasure aimed so precisely between her thighs had Jasper’s back arch, her thighs tremble, the most desperate, breathy moan drawn from her throat. _Fuck_. The crowd was all hushed murmurs and giggles now, listening intently after such an obscene reaction.

Zee’s breathing was shaky, her brows furrowed and lips parted as she leaned into Jasper. Her fingers dug into Jasper’s wrists and held her pinned, but otherwise didn’t move. Jasper felt something there, something crackling between them. Something could happen. She watched as more blood dripped down Zebra’s chin, and a wild thought flicked past of catching it on her tongue and licking up to that bruised, split lip.

Instead, Jasper let her head fall back, a little huff of frustrated laughter escaping her as her mind went strangely calm, in a way that told her a storm was brewing. She clenched her fists and quietly grumbled, “I yield.”

Zebra’s head fell back and she huffed, “ _Fuck_.” She released Jasper’s wrists, tumbled off of her, and helped her back up. Some of the crowd was cheering for Zee’s victory, but many were still talking in hushed voices to each other, little giggles bubbling up here and there.

Zee gave Jasper’s arm a light tap with her fist. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Jasper sighed, looking anywhere but Zee’s eyes.

The adrenaline was wearing off and the heat in her belly cooled, leaving room for all of Jasper’s shame and insecurities to flood back in. Zee didn’t want Jasper like that, she was just trying to make her submit. Nobody wanted Jasper like that. If she wanted her, she would have _done_ something. Her mind flashed to Biggs and the amethyst ferociously locked together just before their match and her mood plummeted further. She didn’t want that. She _couldn’t_ want that. So why was she so disappointed it hadn't become that? There was no use for it, not for her.

Zee was watching her with furrowed brows and shook her head. “You’re not good. C’mon.”

She pulled her by the hand out of the spotlight, and Jasper kept her eyes glued to Zebra’s shoulder to avoid looking at anyone else. They made their way to a dark corner, well out of earshot of everyone else, and Zee spun Jasper around and firmly pushed her down into one of the squishy, padded seats before sitting down beside her with a frown.

“You wanna talk? That wasn’t fun for you.”

“It _was_ fun,” Jasper growled, more aggressively than she wanted. “It was _too_ fun.”

Zebra smirked and dragged the back of her hand over her lip, only managing to smear the blood further across her snow white jaw. _Stupid_. Jasper snorted, grinning a little despite herself. Zee leaned back, crossing her legs and wiping the back of her hand on her light grey pants. “Then why do you look so fucking bummed out?”

“I don’t know,” she said with a frustrated sigh, scrubbing her face in her hands. “I’m not like the rest of you.”

“No, you’re not,” Zebra agreed. “I’ve never seen a jasper with thighs like yours.”

“Stop,” Jasper snapped. “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“You know.” Jasper felt her face heat up again and hated herself for it. “You keep saying and doing things that make me want-- I don’t know, you don’t want what I want.”

“What do you want, Jasper?” Zee asked, leaning in a fraction closer. Jasper’s heart pounded against her ribs, still aching from being crushed under Zee’s weight. Zee pressed even closer, resting her weight against Jasper’s arm, soft and warm. “You want me, don’t you?”

Her smooth voice was a whisper in Jasper’s ear, and she shuddered as anxiety and desire clashed. The heat of Zee’s breath against her neck was entirely too enticing to deny, and a shaky breath left her lips as she tilted her head closer without thinking. Jasper’s mind was mush, and all she could focus on was Zee’s body so close to hers.

“You realize how hard it was for me to not fuck you in front of everyone, right?”

Those words were a punch directly to her cunt and a surge of fiery heat tore through her, knocking her senseless and robbing her muscles of strength. Zee pressed her lips to Jasper’s head and backed off, smiling. “Don’t go back into hiding. Keep coming and fighting with us and I’ll give you what you need. Me and anyone else in this room, let’s be real.”

Jasper nodded, dazed, then said with a slight shake of her head, “Maybe _you_ but-- nobody really wants that from me.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Zee said with a laugh, tousling her hair and dodging a clawed swipe. “Just keep coming, okay? You’re fun to fight and if you wanna fuck, I’d be honored. If you decide you don’t want that, we still want you here.”

How was she so blunt about it? How could she just come out and say that? It was overwhelming, and Jasper wanted to disagree, but something about the way Zee said it made her want to believe it was true. Complicated feelings all blended together—confusion, uncertainty, an ever present self-loathing, all mixed up in hot arousal that made her want to forget it all and grab Zee to just take what she wanted herself.

“She looks good with a split lip, huh?” A voice directly to her other side made her heart jolt and she snapped around. Ocean was beside her, grinning down at them with her arms crossed. How was she so damn _sneaky_? “Wanna fight me next time?”

“Damn, see? Babe, you’d fuck Jasper, right?” Zee asked with a mischievous grin, holding her arms out for Ocean to slide into.

“Fuck you,” Jasper snapped, digging her claws into her hands.

“Stars, _yes_ ,” Ocean sighed, plopping herself into Zebra’s lap and stretching her legs out across Jasper’s thighs.

That dizzying surge of weakness hit Jasper again as the heat low in her belly wound up tight, her eyes following Ocean’s socks up to where the tight cuff ended and chubby thigh spilled forth. Then further yet, that perfect pink spot that looked like a target on her inner thigh, and Ocean shifted her legs apart, dragging her foot along Jasper’s thigh as she went. It was such little touch, but it made Jasper’s heart race and her breath hitch.

That tight bodysuit was high cut on Ocean’s hips and the fabric hugged between her thighs just right to flaunt the shape of plush outer lips and the slightest dip between. Jasper’s mouth watered as she imagined pulling that little strip of fabric out of the way to find out how juicy that plump pussy was. She could hook a finger under it and hold it aside, look up at those deep coral eyes for approval, lick her lips as she bent forward and--

Her eyes snapped back up when she realized she’d been staring, and Ocean was watching her with a dreamy smile while Zee kissed along her neck. She gasped softly as Zee grazed across a particularly sensitive spot and squeezed her thighs back together with a hum. “But only after you fight me. Earn it, and we’ll take good care of you.”

As reasonable as that seemed, Jasper wanted to fly into a rage from the sheer frustration of it all. They had teased and played with her, pulled the tension in her so taut she thought she’d snap, and they would have her wait even _longer?_ She’d already been waiting for millenia, repressing herself, stuffing down every fleeting thought and fantasy. She’d forced every bit of herself into the perfect, rigid mold the Diamonds set out for her. She’d faced the blinding torture of a cruel, furious agate for exploring her own body when she was still so young, fresh from the war and in reconditioning for Era Two.

Jasper was desperate, her body screaming for more touch and affection, but despite it all she knew the mess of emotions tangled up in her head would be better worked out before she added even more complicated feelings to it.

She gritted her teeth and glared at them with a short, “Fine.”

“I”m gonna be thinkin’ of that noise you made all week,” Zee said, peering up from where her chin rested on Ocean’s shoulder. “Can’t wait to hear more.”

Jasper replied with a snort and folded her arms, the back of her neck getting hot as she remembered the embarrassing pitch of her own voice. “You just caught me off guard.”

“Sure, whatever,” Zebra chuckled. “We should get going, though, everyone’s wrapping up. Come earlier next time.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jasper looked over the crowd that had mostly scattered to talk to each other. She couldn’t help but wonder how many of them thought she was repulsive, pathetic, weak. But at the same time, a small part of her wondered how many felt like Zebra and Ocean.

Why had Amethyst been the one to invite her to something like this? Why had Peridot been so excited when she found out why Jasper was there? Surely _they_ simply enjoyed seeing her debased and beaten for their entertainment. It couldn’t be more than that.

Ocean’s legs swung to the ground and she stood, pulling her bodysuit up at the chest and shoving her breasts down into place. Zee stood too, with a deep stretch before saying, “Just think of everything we’re gonna do to you next time when you fuck yourself tonight, babe.”

“You’re an asshole,” Jasper grumbled.

She thought she might dissipate right then and there if they teased her much more. They waved and Ocean gave her one last dazzling smile before they walked away, stopping to say goodbye to Angel as they left. Jasper decided she should talk to Angel before she left, too, so she made her way across the room, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone else.

She watched as Angel grabbed Zebra’s hand, laced their fingers together, pulled her in close and gently bumped their foreheads together before doing the same with Ocean. Jasper had seen quartzes do this with each other on some of the teams she’d been assigned to in the past, usually ones from the same Kindergarten.

It was a small gesture, but in a culture where most affection had been strictly forbidden, it held immense meaning. Trust, affection, belonging—a special kind of bond that went far beyond words. She could recall a time, long ago, when she had been included in that sort of ritual, too. So long ago, sometimes she even wondered if it had been real. Zee and Ocean turned and went up the stairs and Angel spotted Jasper, giving her a warm smile.

“You certainly sounded like you were having fun out there,” Angel said, “And what a treat to watch. You have an incredible form.”

“Uhh… thanks.” Jasper truly didn’t know how to deal with all these gems talking to her like that. She wasn’t sure if Angel was referring to how she fought or her body either, but she could guess.

Her eyes darted away as she tried to piece together a solid thank you or at least a goodbye, and then her gaze locked with the rebel Pearl’s once more. She was leaning against the wall behind Angel and once Jasper caught her staring, she looked away quickly, her cheeks turning the same bright turquoise as her eyes.

Jasper swallowed and said to Angel, “I don’t think everyone wants me here.”

“Oh, that’s bullshit. You were such a hit,” Angel said with a wide grin, “I’ve never seen the crowd so worked up. And even if they didn’t like you, you still belong here with us.”

It was hard not to trust Angel, her reassuring words as soothing as they were provocative. Angel held up her hand for Jasper to take, open and inviting. Jasper hesitated, swallowing down the lump in her throat. It felt like she hadn’t earned it, that it was too soon to be offered such a thing. Even so, Angel’s words resonated in her head; _you belong here with us._

She lifted her hand and pressed their palms together, Angel’s touch warming her from the inside out. Their fingers laced together and Angel tugged her forward, pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes. A little sigh left Jasper’s lips, the slightest tremble in her breath. It felt like something she’d been missing forever, something she didn’t even know she’d lost finally coming back after a lifetime of being without it.

“Come see us next week, baby,” Angel breathed, pulling her head back, but not releasing Jasper’s hand just yet.

Jasper gave her a small squeeze before letting their fingers slide apart, a grin spreading across her face. Her throat still felt a bit tight, and all she could manage was, “Thank you.”

There were so many more things she wanted to say, so much she wanted to get off of her chest and so many confusing feelings swirling around in her mind. But now wasn’t the time or place for it, and she silently promised that she would come back to get to know these gems better.

As she climbed the stairs, she shot one last look back and saw Angel hand in hand with Pearl, bowed forward deeply to press her forehead to her gem. Like royalty greeting one another, they were elegant, poised, beautiful. Golden hair tumbled over Angel’s shoulder in a silky curtain, and Pearl said something as Angel stood to her full height once more. Jasper’s heart fluttered and she quickly turned to continue up to the warehouse and out into the cool night air.

She located the town exit and hurried toward it, her eyes fixed straight ahead and avoiding the gaze of gems who still milled about. Everything that had happened that night played through her head as disconnected moments, her mind focusing on some things and skipping past others only to jump back to something else. She couldn’t focus on anything but making it back to the comfort and privacy of her cave.

Past the town walls, over rolling hills, and deep into the forest, the crisp air cut across Jasper’s feverish skin and made her shiver, reminding her how far from her cave she was. She picked up her pace, nearly jogging through the wooded path.

The image of Zee’s teeth bared in a sultry grin flashed across her memory and Jasper almost stumbled as her legs turned to jelly. Her muscles weakened as she replayed every raw, wild moment with Zebra. The way her hips felt grinding up into Jasper’s, the bolt of pleasure that shot up Jasper’s spine as Zee held her in place and thrust against her.

Jasper bit her lip and felt her gut twist and her pulse quicken, remembering the blood that had dripped down onto her, the way the scent alone had almost driven her mad. She thought of the way Zebra’s lips moved against Ocean’s when they kissed, how Ocean’s thighs spread open and there was so much to look at, to touch, to taste… _Fuck_.

By the time Jasper made it into her cave she was a trembling, overheated mess of need. She threw herself into her pile of blankets, hugged an armful of them tight to her chest and squeezed her thighs together, already panting from the deep ache that wouldn’t be ignored. Her hand trailed across her soft belly, out over her hip, and down her thigh as she let her head fall back with a whimper. She hadn’t done this in so long, what if she didn’t know how? What if she was stuck feeling this intense and desperate for a whole week?

Her hand slid inward, and a soft gasp left her lips as sharp claws bit into her inner thigh when she gave it a squeeze. Up just a little, she rested her palm on her mons, her fingers hovering above where she needed touch the most, hesitant for only a moment. Heat radiated from her there, and she let three fingers rest heavy on her aching cunt, her middle finger slipping down the middle along soaking wet fabric.

Sparks crackled up her spine and made her eyes flutter closed, her hips tilting up into her own touch as she gave herself an indulgent squeeze. She was so soft here, she’d forgotten. She hardly moved her hand at all, allowing herself a breathy groan as her hips moved of their own accord against the fingers pressing along the split of her sex.

A sharp ache in her ribs brought forth the image of Zee bearing down on her, crushing her with all her weight and power, the fiery hunger in her eyes as she leaned forward and spread Jasper’s thighs wide against her own. Jasper spread her legs wider and imagined Zee was there, just above her and holding her thighs apart as she shifted her clothing off in a burst of light. She inhaled sharply as her fingers slid against her slippery bare cunt, white-hot flames roaring deep in her belly.

Jasper hadn’t felt her own skin under her uniform in thousands of years and she couldn’t recall it ever feeling _this_ incredible. A shuddering sigh left her lips as she dipped her fingers past plush, ample lips to glide over the velvety folds below, her toes curling and lower back arching forward.

Everything was so soft, hot, and wet, so open and yielding to her touch. An experimental drag of her middle finger over her aching clit made her hips jerk and forced a shaky whine from her throat. Burning shame mingled with a leap of excitement when she remembered how she sounded before with Zebra on top of her.

To feel pleasure in that way was a deliberate act of rebellion. Her agate had taught her that, cruelly and thoroughly, but this was a new era. An era where the Diamonds themselves are powerless and off-color gems are celebrated. An era where agates get shoved to the ground by jaspers and beg to be fucked by them. Jasper thought of that pretty, curly haired agate getting slammed into the ground with a shaky huff, her fingers rolling over her clit in slow circles. Her vocal reaction to Zee had been a loud display of rebellion, and rebellion felt _good_.

Her feet were planted on the blankets that covered floor and she canted her hips, spreading her thighs so wide they trembled from the effort. She wondered if Zee would be as soft as she is? As wet? Jasper’s fingers circled faster, a wavering moan escaping when she thought of Zee’s bare cunt grinding against her own, thrusting down on her and moving Jasper’s whole body with hers.

Her hips rose and fell in time with her fingers and she moved her opposite hand to dig into the back of her thigh at the cusp of her ass with sharp claws, holding herself open even further. She imagined firm hands at her hips, fingers digging in so hard they bruised as Zebra took control. Her abs tensed and a strained cry tumbled from her lips as a jolt shot through her core, the knot low in her belly winding up tighter with each stroke.

Ocean had looked even softer than her, Jasper remembered with a sigh. Her mouth watered at the memory of how _much_ of Ocean there was. Where Zee was lean and chiseled, Ocean had full, voluptuous curves, and her little bodysuit barely contained all of her chubby pussy. She thought about the way Ocean had spread herself across Jasper, tempting and open, then pulled away to tease.

Jasper imagined pushing those soft thighs apart herself and burying her face between them. She thought of how Ocean would gasp and tremble from the shapes Jasper’s tongue drew across all the places she’d kept her from before. How she would grab Jasper’s hair and hold her in place as she ground against her face, wet and messy and just as desperate as Jasper was now.

With a few more sharp breaths, Jasper’s fingers stuttered to a halt and all her muscles contracted and arched in harmony as the tension finally snapped. A broken, unrestrained moan was torn from her throat and echoed through the cave as she succumbed to it, wave after wave of molten heat washing over her and leaving blissful warmth in their wake.

Little hums left her with every exhale as her body slowly unwound and relaxed. _Actually_ relaxed, in a way she’d never felt before. Her mind was calm, devoid of the usual anxiety and insecurity. She couldn’t even open her eyes, or recall how long they’d been closed.

Her arm fell down to her side, her legs stretched out, her breathing slowed. She shifted slightly and pulled a blanket tightly around her, her mind shuffling through foggy memories of the night’s events. A dreamy smile pulled at her lips as she drifted off to the thought the fascinating little gem with bright turquoise blush and eyes to match.


End file.
